Mi Perverso Chofer
by Avstew
Summary: Cuando alguien no te da lo que tu quieres. ¿Para que esta tu Chofer?. -¿Dónde quedo la Señorita de Alta Sociedad.. Isabella Swan?-. Pregunto besándome el cuello y yo temblé.-Bueno, a veces es bueno hacer travesuras.- Dije mordiéndole el Cuello.One-Shot


**La Historia es Mia. Los personajes son de Step Meyer.**

* * *

Domingo en la Tarde. Genial.

Estoy sola en mi gigante casa y con ganas de salir a divertirme. Me levante y fui a la barra de la sala y agarre un vaso de vino. Jacob; mi novio si es que le puedo llamar novio estaba de viaje, nunca tenia tiempo para mi, así que la mayoría del tiempo Yo... Isabella Swan me la pasaba sola y aburrida, sin alguien que me satisficiera tanto en afecto como en sexo.

-Señorita Isabella.- Llamo la Sirvienta.

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?.- Pregunte.

-Su Novio Jacob esta en la Línea.- Dijo y se marcho. Agarre el Teléfono.

-Hola mi amor.- Dijo Jacob.

-Hola.- Dije fríamente.

-¿Qué tienes? .- No me dejo ni contestar.- Sabes te llamaba para decirte que me salió otra junta importante.- suspiro y yo no hable.- Y que voy a llegar pasado mañana. ¿Esta bien?

-Si Cariño, Esta bien no te preocupes.- Y corte. Era de Esperarse el no me iba a llamar para decirme solamente ''Hola que tal? Como te encuentras? Me extrañas? Te amo'' El día que Jacob Black hiciera eso , ese mismo día estoy dentro de mi tumba.

Necesitaba Salir y despejarme, pero no se me ocurría ningún lugar a donde ir, pero de seguro a el chofer si. Lentamente subí las escaleras y fui a mi recamara, subí y me puse un corto vestido negro, unos zapatos bien altos y una coleta en el cabello. Gemi de desesperación, Necesitaba salir cuanto antes de allí.

-Jessica.- Grite cuando estaba a pie de las escaleras

-Dígame Señorita.- Dijo la sirvienta.

-Voy a salir, Cualquier llamada que reciba aquí, que me llamen al celular para eso lo compre.- Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando Salí, me dirigí hacia el garaje, allí estaba mi chofer Edward, Un chico lindo, sexy pero muy callado, por dios que acabo de decir, el no esta a mi altura.

-Edward.- Le llame.

-Diga Señorita, ¿Hacia donde va?.- Me pregunto el, estaba de espalda revisando la cajuela del carro.

-No lo se, sugiere tu, Pero subamos al carro primero.- Dije mirándole su hermoso trasero

El me abrió la puerta de la Camioneta y yo entre a la parte trasera y el fue a el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dijo.- Esta un poco triste, se le nota en su cara, disculpe la molestia.- Dijo avergonzado y con miedo.

-Nada, la historia de mi vida, mi novio no me satisface, soy rica pero soy infeliz y que con eso?.- dije a punto de llorar.- y eso es todo, le he contado mi hermosa vida en tan solo unos segundos a mi chofer.

-La entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo.- dijo y prendió la camioneta.

-No vayas arrancar solo quiero quedarme aquí, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.- Dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo bueno que estaba mi chofer, lo bello que se veía vestido de negro resaltando su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos. Me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

-¿Y como es eso que a ti te pasa lo mismo?.- pregunte curiosa.

-Lo mismo que a usted, pero solo que yo soy pobre.- Dijo mirando por el espejo del carro.- Creo que a mi novia prefiere sentarse frente en un espejo que tener una noche de pasión conmigo, disculpe que le hable en estos términos.- Dijo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo.- Dije repitiendo su frase anteriormente.- Asi que no te da noche de pasión?.- Enarque la ceja.

-¿Acaso me esta insinuando algo?- Dijo y yo Solo Asentí y sonreí. En menos de dos segundos el estaba en el asiento trasero. Encima mío.

-¿Dónde quedo la Señorita de Alta Sociedad.. Isabella Swan?-. Pregunto besándome el cuello y yo temblé.

-Bueno, a veces es bueno hacer travesuras.- Dije mordiéndole el Cuello.

En un rápido Movimiento, Mi vestido estaba en el piso, no hace falta decir que estaba roto. Mientras nos besábamos Sus ojos y los míos estuvieron abiertos todo el tiempo, como si estuviéramos buscando algún arrepentimiento en los ojos del otro, él se quito su ropa quedando en unos ardientes bóxers gris, podía sentir su bulto mientras yo hacia fricción con mis caderas. Esto se sentía tan bien.  
Quito mi sostén y recorrió con su lengua mis pezones, luego lleno de besos todo mi abdomen y llego a las bragas, como hizo para quitármela con los dientes, en este pequeño espacio no lo se…Estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Quede allí desnuda con mi respiración agitada. El se quito sus bóxers sin decir alguna palabra.  
Yo me moví primero, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, frotándome contra él. Nosotros gemimos al contacto, no estábamos haciendo algo malo, solo era sexo y ya esta, pero este hombre me hacia delirar. Quedamos los Dos desnudos Uno encima del otro. Edward me miro.

-¿Crees que esto esta bien?- dijo, no me dio chance de responder, el me estaba mordiendo y yo gemí con locura. Llego a mi boca y su lengua entro con el, Unos de sus dedos entro en mi y empezó a hacer círculos. Yo gemía en su boca. Estaba en el paraíso.

De pronto cambie de posición, el estaba arrecostado a el sillón trasero y yo encima de el. Nos besamos mientras que nuestras manos cobraban vida y examinaban cada pequeña parte de nuestros cuerpos.

-Chofer.- Gemí altamente cuando me toco allí.

-Yo no me llamo Chofer.- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Diablos, Edmundo.- No recordaba ni mi nombre en ese momento.

-Edmundo?- Dijo el moviendo su dedo en círculos mas duro.-

-Edward, ya.-grite y el se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.Pregunto.

-A ti.- Dije arqueando mi espalda.

Dicho esto entro en mí violentamente. Sus embestidas fueron rápidas, fue demasiado rápido que todo mi cuerpo se movía como gelatina.

-Chofer.- dije Gimiendo de éxtasis.

-Edward.- Me corrigió el.

-Chofer.- volví a decir.

-Edward.- grito Jadeando.

-Chof…- No termine la palabra. Mi orgasmo y el de llegaron al mismo tiempo, dejándonos inmóvil y todos sudados.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Y nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

-Esto fue.- no tenia palabras.- Maravilloso Chofer.

-Edward.-Corrigio.- La verdad es que eres bastante buena.- Enarque una Ceja.- Mentira, eres maravillosa.- Y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ahora, como me voy de aquí? Mi vestido esta roto.-Pregunte. Me iba a responder cuando sentimos una voz.

-Edward porque esta el carro prendido?- Inmediatamente reconocí esa Voz era Jacob.

Senti la puerta abrirse y me tense. Jacob nos vio a Edward y a mi desnudos.

**3 Años después.**

-¿De que te ríes amor?- Dijo Edward

-Acordándome de nuestra locura ''Chofer''.- Dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Sabes lo que mas me pesa de todo esto, es que Jacob quería darte una sorpresa y el sorprendido fue el.- Me dijo riéndose altamente.

-¿Qué tal si recordamos viejos tiempo Chofer?.- Camine lentamente hacia el.

-¿Hacia donde quiere que la lleve señorita?.- Pregunto respetuosamente.

- Hacia el cielo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Jajajaja Ame lo de Chofer.. XD Espero que les Gustee.. me dejan un Review y se pasan por mis otras historias.. PD: Estoy buscando un Chofer.!!  
Dedicado: a mis Pervers Krisbians.  
NeaCullen.


End file.
